


Prompt Fills

by straytiny_n_ctzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other, Prompt Fill, Sort of? - Freeform, Stabbing, there's at least something between the two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytiny_n_ctzen/pseuds/straytiny_n_ctzen
Summary: A collection of nct prompt and song rec fills to ease me back into writing. Gets updated as I have new prompts!Warnings are in the notes of each chapter and the tags get updated when needed.1. Doyoung/Taeyong // So Tied Up
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Prompt Fills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt given by dear [speckledsolanaceae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledsolanaceae/pseuds/speckledsolanaceae). Thank you!!
> 
> Prompt:  
> song: So Tied up by Cold War Kids, DoTae
> 
> cw for violence, blood and stabbings

Taeyong skidded back on the slippery street, his hand crushing the stones under him, trying to slow himself down.

He was panting, his clothes soaked, hair plastered against his face and every breath tasted wet from rain. He felt his heartbeat in his ears over the pouring rain. His joints screamed in protest and his ribs throbbed. Still, he pushed himself up to face the person in front of him.

Doyoung didn’t look much better. His cheek was bruised and his lip was busted. The street lights illuminated his sharp eyes, the deepest void Taeyong had ever seen.

“Already getting tired, Taeyongie?” Doyoung slowly approached, limping with every step but doing well to hide it. “But we’re only getting started.”

Taeyong coughed up a rattling laugh and wiped his nose. His hand came away pink. “Tired? Seems to me like you’re the one getting tired, Doie.”

“You-!” Doyoung came at him with his whip but Taeyong knew to drop himself just in time to avoid the hit and roll away. He got up, clutching his dagger in hand that he found during his escape.

“Yeah? What’s with me?” Taeyong taunted, as he kept dodging Doyoung’s incoming attacks.

“You’re insufferable! That’s what you are!” Grunting, Doyoung put more force behind his attempts at hitting Taeyong.

“And yet here you are again, Doie. Keeping people hostage and destroying the neighbourhood just to see me again?” He kept his eyes on the villain, looking for any opening, any falter on the other’s side so he could rebut his offenses. “You need to find a new hobby.”

Right as he finished speaking, Doyoung slipped, lost his footing for a fraction of a second but it was enough.

Taeyong’s heart raced in his chest.

The icy rain hit his numb face.

His feet flew across the ground.

His hand grabbed Doyoung’s jacket.

The lights of a car flashed bright and when he came back to his senses he saw his hand grip the dagger buried in Doyoung’s shoulder, knuckles white.

Taeyong was panting, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Doyoung looked at his own shoulder, then at the face of his life-long enemy, the “hero” of this town.

Then his expression changed. Surprise turned into something darker, something wicked, determination hardening the soft edges. He grabbed Taeyong’s hand in his own, yanked the dagger out and plunged it into Taeyong’s own abdomen.

At first he felt nothing, just a cold nothing. But then a heat seared from the wound up his spine. He staggered back, fell to his knees, cried out weekly. He grabbed at his abdomen, hand shaking. He could barely keep himself up on his other arm.

The shock kicked it. He’d been stabbed. Stabbed. And while he knew it was a realistic risk in his line of work, it had never come to this before.

Every fight he had with Doyoung before ended with them both pretty beat, but not like this. Never like this.

“What-?” he managed to gasp out weakly. His hand came away red. He watched it disappear in the rain. He couldn’t raise his head. Could only stare in disbelief at the cracked concrete under him.

“You left me no choice! I-” A thud. “Fuck!” Somewhere it registered in Taeyong’s mind that Doyoung sounded panicked. Or maybe that’s only what Taeyong’s pain muddled brain wanted it to be.

“Shit. Shit, don’t- don’t move, okay?”

He felt hand on his body, gently coaxing him to turn around and lie down. But every movement was one too many as the pain shot through his body. He cried out and held onto the person above him. Maybe he cried tears, too, but that was a secret for the rain to wash away.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll pull it out, okay? Then we’ll get you to a hospital or- or something and - fuck! - they’ll get you sorted out, okay?”

Taeyong only managed to grunt as he felt his eyelids drop. A nap actually did sound heavenly right about now. Though the rain and the concrete under him was less than ideal, he could do with some rest. He deserved it as well, he thought. He got stabbed, surely no one would blame him if he took a moment to regain his strength before continuing with everything else.

“Fuck, I never meant... end it this way. I…”

Taeyong was already fading in and out of consciousness as he felt something slide out of his abdomen. It came with a renewed pain, it flared up worse than before. He screamed, he thought. Then he felt something warm against his cheek right before he blacked out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, send me a prompt or a song and an nct pairing and I'll write something up!
> 
> [tumblr](http://straytiny-n-ctzen-writes.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/straytinynctzen) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/straytiny_n_ctzen)


End file.
